But He Wasn't There
by Black Roses666
Summary: Hinata finally manages to go out with Naruto for Valentines...but she couldn't find him. Did Naruto ditch her or what? NaruHina ONESHOT VALENTINES FIC


**Black Roses666: Haha! My very first NaruHina one shot in my fanfiction history and you know what? It's for VALENTINES! Happy Valentines Day! I hope you guys found your special someone. Please read/review!**

**Summary: Hinata finally manages to go out with Naruto for Valentines...but she couldn't find him. Did Naruto ditch her or what? NaruHina ONESHOT**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! **

**Pairing: Naruto x Hinata**

**-O-O-O-**

**But He Wasn't There…**

**-O-O-O-**

**One hour 'till Valentines…**

Hinata tossed and turned on her bed. It was an hour until the event she has been waiting for, Valentines. She was supposed to go out with her huge crush, Naruto. Yes, she FINALLY had the courage to ask, and praise the Lord, he agreed.

She couldn't sleep. She was simply so excited to be with Naruto for the day…or maybe scared that things might screw up…or maybe sad because she shouldn't have waited for such a long time…

Whatever she felt, or whatever is bothering her, the bottom line is that she couldn't sleep well…or more like she couldn't sleep at all! Giving up her consistent tossing and turning she stood and walked to a little table with a small and simple red heart with a few pink hearts on it. Yes, it was THAT simple but she knew it should be enough.

Hinata even painted (let's say she can paint) a small picture of the two of them eating ramen together. The Hyuuga smiled and hummed a small, happy tune.

"Everything is going to be perfect…"

**30 minutes 'till Valentines…**

Naruto stared up at the sky, contemplating his random thoughts like ramen, training, his demon, becoming Hokage…

His date with Hinata…

He had always found his genin friend weird. She was always blushing, pressing her two fingers together in a nervous manner, not to mention murmuring something to him though he couldn't understand.

Then again, even if she has that rather timid attitude, he could tell that she was a very brave girl inside. He could sense some unknown determination within her fragile self. He would be lying to himself if he said she wasn't pretty.

"I cannot wait 'till tomorrow…"

**5:00 a.m., Valentines Day…**

Hinata held back an out of character squeal as she ran to the fridge and took out the special homemade chocolates she prepared for this day.

She ran back to her room and looked over the items scattered on the table. There was a card for him, a box of chocolates, the small painting, and two coupons for free ramen.

Nothing could go wrong today. The sun shone down onto the world, not a single cloud in sight. (bad news for Shikamaru)

She looked around the Hyuuga compound to search in case Naruto decided to come early to surprise her…

But he wasn't there…

**7:00 a.m., Valentines Day…**

Hinata decided it was about time to go out. The Hokage announced that there will be no training in Valentines, which was good news for her; otherwise, she would be listening to Kurenai's constant teasing…

She packed up the items she was to give to Naruto inside a small bag she never knew she had. With that, she paced out of her home and looked around the area. She couldn't see him.

"Byakugan…"

Using her 360 degree vision, she fully scanned the area for Naruto…

But he wasn't there…

**11:00 a.m., Valentines Day…**

The Hyuuga finished her third lap around the park. It was odd, very odd. Naruto said he would meet her at the park at ten, but all she saw was multiple people whom she didn't even knew existed passed by.

She made sure that he wasn't going around, looking for her as well…

But he wasn't there…

**3:00 p.m., Valentines Day…**

And so Hinata cried, all by herself, with no one to comfort her. It was official, Naruto ditched her. He wouldn't want to go out with her. She was a damn Hyuuga! No one can love a Hyuuga.

She might as well go to the ramen stand and use one of her coupons. Hey, there's nothing like freshly cooked ramen to take away the tears of rejection.

The tears just wouldn't stop flowing. She entered the ramen place, wiping them away in case her cousin, Neji was around.

"Oh, Hinata, why all the tears?" came Ayame's voice as the bluenette took a seat.

"I-it's n-nothing…can I g-get my f-free ramen?" Hinata inquired, taking out one of the two coupons.

"No problem…oh, by the way, before I forget, Naruto passed by a moment ago. He told me to give you this…"

Ayame took out a folded and slightly crumpled piece of paper.

Though Hinata wanted to know oh so much what the white object held, she didn't feel like seeing it. She was afraid on what it said, leading her to keep it inside one of her pockets. All she has was the paper…

But he wasn't there…

**5:00 p.m., Valentines Day…**

Our female hero walked through the tall trees of the multiple Konohan forests in search of someplace quiet. She came across a dead end. She was standing in front of a vast, blue ocean, spreading out like a beautiful blanket.

It was now or never for her. The paper was still folded in her pocket. She took a breath, opened the letter, and read…

**-O-O-O-**

_Hinata…_

_I know it's Valentines, and I'm sorry. I got a last minute mission from the Hokage-sama. It's a B-rank investigatory mission. I need to figure this out. I promise…no…I swear I'll come back as soon as possible so that I can tell you in person, and in my own words, a very happy Valentines Day…_

_From…no…Love,_

_The next Hokage,_

_And your valentine,_

_Uzumaki Naruto._

**-O-O-O-**

Hinata's tears of sadness became tears of joy. Her face was red and her heart pounded hard. She just wanted to shout out, _I LOVE YOU NARUTO_…

But he wasn't there…

**February 21, a week after Valentines…**

It has been a whole week since Naruto went on his mission. Everyday, she searched for him.

But he wasn't there…

And so she sat on the bed of her room, looking defeated. Silent tears fell from her face. She just wanted to scream, to wreck up her room in frustration, but a small rock hit her window.

It must be Kiba asking her to come out, but at this time of night? That was a rare fleet. Hinata stood and walked to her window…

Kiba wasn't there…

But _he_ was there…

**-O-O-O-**

**Black Roses666: Tada! This marks the end of my Valentines Day fic. Please review okay? I hope it was good!**


End file.
